


Art for Sonora's Out of Great Darkness

by taibhrigh



Series: Art for Big Bangs [5]
Category: Kindred: The Embraced
Genre: Cover Art, Digital Art, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-03
Updated: 2012-04-03
Packaged: 2017-11-03 00:18:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/374958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taibhrigh/pseuds/taibhrigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for Sonora's 2012 Small Fandom Big Bang story, <em>Out of Great Darkness</em>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for Sonora's Out of Great Darkness

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Out of Great Darkness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/379093) by [Sonora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonora/pseuds/Sonora). 



**Banner**

  


**~*~*~*~*~*~**

  
**Book Jacket**

  


**~*~*~*~*~*~**

  
**Icons**

           
           
         

  


**Author's Note:**

> For big bangs, I ask the author of the story to write the back of the book blurb for me as I never want to give anything of the plot away by accident.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Out of Great Darkness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/379093) by [Sonora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonora/pseuds/Sonora)




End file.
